Move on from the past
by Skovko
Summary: Seth is in love with Raelyn. He finally gets an opportunity to be with her alone for a few hours, and of course his ex ruins the moment. But what he thought was a bad thing ends up being the right way in.


"Fuck, dad's stuck at the airport. His car won't start. I gotta go pick him up. I'll be back in about three hours," Roman looked from Raelyn to Seth. "You're free to wait here if you want. Raelyn won't mind."  
"Not at all," she said.  
"Thanks. I might as well stick around," Seth said.

He was trying to downplay it. Truth was that he wouldn't mind spending three hours alone with Roman's cousin Raelyn. Seth had met her many times before and he was head over heels for her. She didn't know. Back when they first met, he was in another relationship. A relationship that he stayed in for far too long, and his ex was still haunting him at every chance she got.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked once Roman was out the door.  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "We could watch a movie or play a video game."

His phone beeped and he looked at the text that came through. Of course his ex chose this moment where he was finally alone with the black haired beauty with the beautiful baby blue eyes. Of course his ex had to ruin it for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Huh?" He looked up.  
"Judging by the look on your face, you just received some bad news," she said.  
"Yeah... I mean no... It's just... It's..." He stuttered and finally let out a deep sigh. "It's Sasha."  
"Your ex?" She asked.  
"She's got some issues," he said.  
"And what do they have to do with you?" She asked.

He let out another deep sigh. He hadn't told anyone why he stayed with Sasha for as long as he did and why he still let her run all over him the way she did. Now that he was alone with a woman he actually had feelings for, he wanted someone to know. It was best to put the cards on the table so she could run screaming away and he could bury his feelings for her without ever telling her.

"She threatens to kill herself," he said.  
"She what?" She raised her voice.  
"She says that if I don't come back, she'll kill herself. She used to cut herself when I tried leaving her. That was her way of making me stay. And now I don't know what to do. I don't want her to die. She sends pictures and it messes me up," he said.  
"Let me see," she said.

He handed her his phone and she looked through the pictures. Her face got more and more angry.

"This is a mockery of people actually doing this to themselves!" She raged. "It's barely scratches but she knows it makes you react. She's blackmailing you into staying."  
"She says she'll slit her wrists if I don't come back," he said.  
"She's not actually gonna do it. If she was gonna kill herself, she would do it without warning," she said.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"Because I did it without warning," she answered.

His eyes widened at that. He knew something had happened in the past before he met Roman. Roman had one time while being drunk talked a bit about how he almost lost his cousin once. He hadn't gone into details. Despite being drunk he had brain cells enough to let Seth know that it was her story to tell. Since then she and Roman had grown even closer, almost like siblings.

"You... You... Why?" He asked.  
"I was dating this guy, Heath Slater. Always the clown making everyone laugh but no one knew how he was when we were alone. He constantly pulled me down and he had me convinced that no one would ever be with me but him. So when he left, I was so messed up that I believed that. That night I reached rock bottom and I slit my wrists. Roman was actually the one who found me. He came to see me since he knew I was heartbroken. He stopped by unannounced and if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here today," she said.  
"That's dark," he muttered.  
"Don't feel sorry for me. I battled through my demons and came out on the other side. I had therapy and today I know Heath was the guy messing me up. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm stronger. I'll always carry the scars though," she said.  
"Is that why you always wear long sleeves?" He asked.

He pulled her sleeves up. He grabbed her hands and turned her arms around so he could look at the two long scars that ran down her arms.

"Raelyn," he looked up in her eyes. "It pains me to see this."  
"So pull the sleeves back down," she said.  
"I don't want to," he said.

His phone beeped again. She still had it in her hand. She looked at him but he didn't let go of her.

"Don't let her suffocate you any longer. You gotta do what you want," she said.  
"What I want," he said.

He raised her arms and kissed both her scars.

"What I want is you," he said.  
"Even with these?" She wiggled her hands.  
"Especially with these because they made you who you are today," he said. "And I fell in love with that woman a long time ago."  
"Please, don't lie to me," she begged. "I'm sure you already know how I feel about you. Don't toy with my heart."

He didn't know until that second but it was written all over her face that she felt the same as he did. He took his phone from her hand and dropped it on the floor. It shattered on the kitchen tiles but he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Looks like I need a new phone number," he smirked.  
"Seth!" She laughed. "You got a taste for drama, don't you?"  
"I want a taste of you," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ravenously. He backed her up against the kitchen counter but quickly realized that Roman's kitchen probably wasn't the best place to get her naked.

"Where do you sleep?" He asked. "Please, don't tell me it's the couch because then I have to throw you over my shoulder and take you to my place."  
"His guest room," she said.  
"Perfect!" He grinned.

She laughed in surprise when he swung her over his shoulder and started heading for the guest room.

"Seth!" She laughed. "I can walk!"  
"I'm not taking any chances. I finally got you where I want and I'm not letting you run away," he said.  
"You're weird," she said.

He put her down on the floor in the guest room and smiled at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.  
"No, weird in a good way," she smiled back. "Come here."

He pushed the door closed behind him and wrapped his arms around her again. They slowly made it to the bed while kissing, both of them tumbling down on it. He pulled her long sleeved dress off and threw it on the floor. His own t-shirt followed two seconds later.

"You're beautiful," he said.

He pulled her bra cups down, playing with a nipple with his tongue while he pushed his hands underneath her to open the bra. A second later it landed on the floor too. He moved up to kiss her again. To his surprise she rolled them around and straddled him. She kissed down his chest and stomach and gave him a naughty smile while she opened his pants. She pulled both pants and briefs off him. He let out a loud moan and grabbed a fistful of her hair when her lips closed around his dick.

"Fuck, Raelyn, you wicked woman!" He panted. "Turn around. Get your ass up here and sit on my face."

She moved her body around but her lips never left his dick. He managed to get her panties off and lifted her lower body up enough to move her to his face. She moaned around his dick the second his tongue flicked her clit. He couldn't help but smirk at the sound. He wrapped his arms around her and forced her further down so he could really go to town on her. For a few minutes it was like a competition to see who could make the other fall apart first. He won. She released his dick and cried out in sweet tones as he made her cum.

"Turn around," he tapped her ass lightly. "I wanna see your face again."

She turned around, straddled him again and leaned down to kiss him. He was lost in the kiss and let out a surprised moan when she slid down on his dick.

"Fuck!" He grinned. "You're not messing around."  
"Not by a long shot," she grinned back.

He grabbed her hips as she started moving. It felt like heaven to him the way she rolled those hips. He pushed up from underneath, trying to make her fall apart as soon as possible. He wanted to hear her again. He wanted to see her face when it happened. He wanted to feel her pussy squeeze his dick.

It happened three minutes later. She closed her eyes and let pleasure wash over her. He kept a firm grip on her hips, pushing up into her even faster and harder, wanting her to feel as much as possible. She was a beautiful sight as she came. He let go himself, moaning out loudly a few seconds after her, squeezing her hips so tight that he was scared he might leave bruises on her.

The second he held still, she collapsed down on his chest. He ran his hands up her back and held on to her. He had pictured this in his fantasies many times but he never thought it would actually happen. Her fingers played with a strand of his hair and she let out the cutest, little sigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Better than okay," she raised her head with a smile. "And you?"  
"I'm fucking perfect," he smiled widely.  
"We better get dressed before Roman comes home and finds us like this," she said.  
"He'll have to get used to seeing us together. I'm not walking out of this room without a promise of a date," he said.  
"Tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Chinese?" He asked.  
"I love Chinese," she answered.

Roman came home a couple of hours later. He walked in to the sound of giggling from his living room. He followed the sound and found Seth and Raelyn on the couch. Seth was on top of her and it looked like he was trying to kiss and tickle her at the same time.

"What did I miss?" Roman asked.  
"Do you wanna tell him?" Raelyn looked at Seth.  
"No!" Seth laughed. "All he needs to know is that we're going on a date tomorrow."  
"What the hell did I miss?" Roman laughed.


End file.
